Meetings
by Haruno Asahi
Summary: AU During a meeting, his wife suddenly rushes out. What is happening? Another one of my cerebral convolutions. One-shot, rated for swearing though it's not that much do R&R it is my life source as a writer anyway . Enjoy!


**Here's another product of my vivid imagination. As I was brooding, reading, and researching for ideas for 'please not to close', my mind came up with this story, and again I just HAD to write it down before the idea left to No-land. Please R&R**

**Enjoy**

Ren's P.O.V.

I looked up when I suddenly heard a faint yelp coming from the direction where my wife had been sitting a second ago before jumping up.

She looked me straight in the eyes questioningly and for a split second I could see pain cross her face.

'_Oh no… is she…_' I thought to myself, letting slip the next look she gave me before quickly apologizing for disturbing the meeting and running out.

I was dumbfounded for a moment, sure that the shock was showing on my face, before quickly recomposing myself.

'_Surely she wouldn't… she wouldn't go without me… would she_' my mind panicked at the idea and hoped I was wrong, '_she's just gone to the bathroom…._' I made myself believe and held onto this hope for the next few minutes but as the meeting went on for another hour without her returning, I found myself having to give up on that hope.

'_She left… shit… how could she… aren't I supposed to go with her? Really, what is she thinking… does she even realize how important this is to me?_' I put my head in my hands and sighted. Then my phone vibrated.

I looked up and saw the time displayed on the front of it, 6:45pm it read. Without realizing, almost four hours had passed since she had left. I opened my cellphone and read the name displayed on it, then opened the message.

**the baby is born, it went well. Has the meeting ended yet? If it has, meet me at the Nakayoshi family hospital… xxx… love you**

I let out an exasperated sight, banged my head on the table and let a single teardrop fall from my eyes.

'_Goddamn… do you honestly want me to finish the meeting first, before coming to see you… how cruel a man do you see me as? Seriously? You love me... then how come you did this to me… shit…after all we've gone through together, you still don't trust my love for you?_'

I stayed my head on the table for a few more minutes, thinking, then jumped up and ran out, grabbing mine and her bag on the way out. The meeting would go on for another hour or more but I could not stay in there the way things were.

I rushed out of the building, to my car, discarded our bags on the passenger seat put on my belt and started driving.

Kyoko's P.O.V.

The yelp came out of my mouth before I could shut it off. I jumped up and looked at my husband, barely able to suppress the pain from showing on my face.

I hesitated, '_should I tell him?_' but as I saw him stare at me, a blank expression on his face I decided against it. '_He's probably annoyed that his wife disturbed the meeting_' I quickly apologized, ran out, only taking my cellphone from the table.

As soon as I was out of the meeting room I flipped my phone open and called an ambulance. It took the ambulance only ten minutes to arrive but I proved it to be too long as I went in labor while still in the ambulance. After that everything was a blur as I tried to focus on delivering the baby.

When the baby was born and the doctor had taken it away from me to lay it in a cradle, jokingly saying that the baby to had worked hard and needed rest, I slowly regained my senses and asked for my cellphone. I sent a message to my husband and, tired as I was, fell asleep.

Ren's P.O.V.

There she was, sound asleep, a blush in place, which made the part of me that had been worried for her and the baby's safety, relieved. My other emotions however had not been satisfied.

I couldn't remember a thing from my ride to the hospital, as the only thought I had had in mind was why, '_how could she do this… how, for god's sake, could she leave me out of such an important event? The baby had been born… how could she leave me out on that, isn't it my baby as well?' _during the ride and even now I cried, tears of frustration and anger, but also of the pain pouring out and a headache settling in.

I stepped further into the room and as I did, calmed down a little.

'_Of course she hadn't wanted to disturb the meeting, I, out of everyone have had the opportunity of knowing and experiencing the way she thinks firsthand… I will never regret marrying her… however I wish she would trust me a little more…'_

I went over to her side and raised my hand to brush some of her hair, that was stuck to her face, away. Then I lowered my head so it was right above hers and softly kissed her lips all the while trying not to wake her.

She didn't. However as I stayed, hovering above her face, a tear fell down from my eyes and met with her cheek. Immediately her eyes flew open and looked right into mine. My vision was blurred, but I could still see the worried look she gave me.

"Is the baby not well, did something happen at the meeting?"

"Yes!" my voice came out louder than I had wanted and she winced. I noticed and cleared my throat before continuing…

"Yes, something happened at the meeting…" I looked down at the ground, "my wife suddenly left and went to deliver the baby while I… while I…" I had wanted to pout but ended up crying for real.

I quivered, feeling the blush creep up my face.

"… Why didn't yo… you t…te… tell me to come with you?" I stuttered for the first time in my entire life. "Wha… what…" I took a deep breath to stop the stuttering and continued, "what were you thinking, leaving me out of this. It's my child too you know" I said the anger and hurt seeping through my words.

Kyoko's P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes I saw his face hovering above mine, tears falling down on my face.

My first thoughts were that something had happened to the baby then that something had happened at the meeting.

I asked and he replied in a broken voice, not bothered by his tears or the fact that he was stuttering.

"What were you thinking leaving, leaving me out of this! It's my child too you know" he said anger and hurt showing on both his face and thought his words. I flinched a little.

"I… I… I…" I stopped as I couldn't seem to find the right words, '_well, there are no words that will explain why I did what I did anyway, I should have told him…_'

I sat up from my hospital bed and placed my hands on his shoulders, then gently tugged at his shirt to draw him closer, into a tight hug.

"I'm… I'm sorry" I murmured in between the sobs I had started to let out at some point. He returned my hug, tightening his hold by the second.

"You'd better be" he replied my apology, seemingly angry, but I could tell otherwise by his trembling body.

"I'm sorry" I repeated, patting his back.

"Just… don't you ever dare even think of doing something like this again, got that?" he released me and looked me in the eyes "I love you… I love you and want to be with you when something happens."

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips, "for example when you go to the hospital and deliver the baby" he added, half teasing, half still a bit hurt.

Then his facials changed and all that was left was pure joy.

"So where is the baby?" He asked and I pointed to a cradle in the corner of the room.

He helped me sit on the border of the matrass, then quickly went over to the cradle, shifted it over to my bed, grateful of the little wheels that made it easier to move around, and sat next to me his eyes shining brightly as we both looked at the little creature that represented our very first baby.

I snickered seeing the expression placed on his face and predicted the relation he would have with the child for the rest of his life.

The one of an overbearing, overprotecting, … parent that would never be able to let go of its child… just like his father… I sighted.

'_Well, I guess that's a good thing, at least I know it will grow up being loved…_'

"Is it a girl" he suddenly asked very hopefully. I let out another snicker, seeing as his face had taken on the hopeful-puppy look, and felt sorry to have to disappoint him.

"No it's a boy" now it was the puppy-with-ears-down-in-disappointment look's turn to take over his facials.

I shrugged, trying to avoid his eyes. Then it hit me.

"why don't you think of a name…" his facials immediately cheered up.

"you haven't thought of one yet? I can choose?" he said, a goofy smile on.

"Then… then… oh?‼ What about Kai" he exclaimed happily. I nodded in agreement, "that sounds nice, which character do you want to use?" I asked and he grinned mischievously.

**LA FIN‼**

**So what did you think?**

**Try guessing which character I had in mind for the baby's name XD (though it's not that difficult)**

**REVIEW please please please…thought this is a one-shot, I still want feedback as it helps me in my writing**

**Xx**

**Asahi**


End file.
